What I Say is the Simple Truth
by X zexion lover X
Summary: branch off of a different fanfic by TheKeeperofKingdomHearts1. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R!
1. Let me introduce you to

_Yup this is yet another disclaimer :DD_

_I don't own these sexy wonderful characters :D _

_The only one I own is the smoking hot babe Jade :3 _

_And the OC's belong to my dearest and closest friend TheKeeperofKingdomHearts1. She has been begging me to write my POV and well here it is loves!_

_Welcome to the world of Jade through the eyes of Jade!_

\ ^ ^ /_ _ _ _[======]

_A strange girl grabbed me and put me behind her though we both clearly didn't stand a chance against them. I whined and fussed behind her. "Shut up Jade." She hissed. Then looked back at the nobodies making sure none of them had taken a step. Larxene grinned evilly at us liking the challenge. Marluxia cat walked over towards us. We glared at him. He stopped a couple of steps in front of the girl and greeted us. "Hello my dears. I am -." "GAY!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. The girl turned her head and gave me a death. I looked at her as if she was crazy for not thinking that it was funny, but in her eyes you can tell she thought it was very funny._

I woke up from the most realistic dream I have had in a long while. I had been having dreams like this and with the same girl in it over and over again. The same *insert Sophie's physical characteristics here* everything! I don't know who this girl is or why she is in my dreams but it's freaking me out.

"JADE, COME GET FOOD NOW IF YOU ARE GONNA EAT!" yelled Siax from the kitchen.

"I'M COMING HOLD YOUR BALLS!" I yelled back. Axel came running through my door screaming as I was in the middle of changing in my bathroom.

"JADE!" he screamed banging on the bathroom door.

"What the hell do you want son?" I said asking opening the door. His piercing green eyes had always made me feel as if he could see straight through me .

"Siax is…" he started sobbing

"OHMYGOD!" I yelled as I ran out of the room and into the kitchen. Siax was laying on his back on the ground panting like a dog with no control and Demyx was sitting beside him rubbing Siax's stomach.

"Who is a good Siax puppy? YOU ARE!" Demyx said.

"Demyx STOP IT!" I yelled at him causing him to look at me with sorrowful eyes

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause a ruckus"

"It's okay Dem Dem just please don't do this again." I said facepalming.

He looked at me then Siax then me again and got up and skipped away through a portal to God knows where.

"Siax you need to stop this puppy stuff," Axel said shaking his head. Siax had this problem to where when Demyx was around he would become a 'puppy'. It was degrading for him and the rest of the Organization.

"Hey Jade, do you remember where I put my book?" asked Zexion coming through a portal. Zexion was the shortest of the Organization but he was taller than me because I am just that short. He had dark gray hair and was perfect on the inside and out. He was one of the two people I loved.

"Yeah but I had to move it so I put it on the bookshelf in the main hall."

"Thanks." He said and went back into the portal. He could never know that I was in love with me ever!

"Jade we need to get going," Axel said interrupting my train of thought, "We have a lot to do today."

"Gottcha," I said winking at him. That's what I always said when I was ready to kick some ass.

"JJJJAAAADDDDEEEE!" yelled Yunaki flailing her arms like a mad woman. Yunaki was my best friend and the only girl I ever talked to here, because Larxene was a total bitch and didn't like anyone that stood in her way to get to the top.

"What is with everyone needing me today?" I asked to anyone who was listening. Yunaki glomped me right as I finished my question. She and I went tumbling to the ground.

"Oof, is this really necessary?" I asked her trying to get up off the ground. She just smiled at me like she had the biggest news in the world.

"COME ON, THERE IS SOMETHING IN OUR ROOM YOU HAVE TO SEE!" she said pulling on my arm leading me to our room. She opened the bedroom door and pushed me inside. She slammed the door and locked it assuring that no one would walk in. What I didn't understand was that they could just use the portals to come in but she did this anyway. "Okay so close your eyes and I will show you what I got you." I closed my eyes and sighed. I hoped it was nothing stupid like last time. Last time she got me a teddy bear, when I already have a million of them from birthday presents and Christmas.

She told me to open my eyes and look. When I did all I saw was her standing at our closet which was full of Organization coats and our clothes we came here with.

"What is it?" I was getting impatient with her. She smiled and opened the closet. There it was the most wonderful weapon on the face of the earth. It was double blades, both 20 inches and had my name engraved on them. They had cases with shoulder straps so I could carry them on my back. I couldn't have gotten anything better.

"I found them in the closet with your name on them so I thought they were yours but I guess they were going to be a present," She smiled and I hugged her as my thank you. I walked out of the room putting the knives on my back and walked up to Axel.

"Are you ready to go kick some ass?" He asked me.

"That was a stupid question I'm always ready." I smiled up at him. Axel was Yunaki's man and they liked each other but they don't know that. Im the only one that knows because they both talk to me about advice for the other one. A portal appeared and we both walked through, but as I went through I heard a gasp from behind. I didn't have time to look back to see who it was but whoever it was got me the blades and didn't expect me to have them.

\ ^ ^ /_ _ _ _[======]

_So what did ya think? If you haven't read the original story go to my profile and look under my favorite author and find her and READ IT NOW WHILE YOU CAN :DD _

_Oh and hey do you see that little button right there _

_Well you need to click it and tell me what you thought of this and see what I need to do to make it better :DD_


	2. That girl

_Yup this is yet another disclaimer :DD_

_I don't own these sexy wonderful characters :D_

_The only one I own is the smoking hot babe Jade :3_

_And the OC's belong to my dearest and closest friend TheKeeperofKingdomHearts1. She has been begging me to write my POV and well here it is loves!_

_Welcome to the world of Jade through the eyes of Jade!_

\ ^ ^ /_ _ _ _[======]

When Axel and I exited the portal, we where in the Beast's castle. Axel walked up the stairs as if it where his own home. I stumbled up the stairs to keep up with him, "Hey Axel, what are we doing here?" He pushed a finger up to his lips showing me that this was not the time for questions. He walked into the ballroom and motioned me to hurry and follow him.

The room was extravagant. Axel walked up to me and whispered in my ear, "Okay, go up on top of one of those columns and watch." I shook my head saying I understood what I was to do.

I reached the top of the column with ease and sat to watch what I was going to be doing sometime soon for the Organization.

Axel looked around and then disappeared into one of the portals. I reached out to get him to notice and I almost fell off of my column. I heard a chuckle from behind me and it was the red head with a devilish grin on his face. "When will you learn to keep your mouth shut?" I opened my mouth to respond when the ballroom door creaked open. My head snapped around to see who these people were that kept messing with the Organization's plans, it was a duck, a dog looking thing, a boy with spiky brown hair, a young girl with blonde hair that seemed very bubbly, and the last girl was the girl from my dreams! I gasped and Axel put his hand over my mouth and by reaction I bit him. He grunted and went to smack me but something caught his eye, it was that giant beast in front of the group of people who just walked into the room.

Yunaki greeted Axel and I with hugs and small talk about how Demyx and Siax now have to stay at different ends of the castle, but now Demyx is bothering Zexion and his studies. I giggle at the thought of Demy bugging Zexion. Just then Xigbar called from the kitchen saying that food was ready. I thought to myself, 'Well great I had a stress filled afternoon and now I have to deal with shitty food.'

I looked over at Axel and smiled, "Ready to eat this shit?"

"Hell yeah! I'll probably wait for Siax to come around so I can feed him the scraps like the dog he is." We laughed and walked into the kitchen. Everyone was pushing and shoving just to get some food. Yunaki, Axel, and I stood back and watched the bubbling idiots run over each other for burnt table scraps. Xenmas walked in looking pissed as usual. He stopped, readjusted his junk, picked up a plate, piled food on it, and walked out of the room as if no one else were in the room. Not a word from him, not "hi" or "kiss my ass". It was silent as everyone stared at him.

Everyone had fixed their plates and made sure Siax and Demy where sitting far from each other. This is the calmest dinner we have had since I have been here, but I spoke too soon.

\ ^ ^ /_ _ _ _[======]

_Okay? What do you think? Sorry it took so long to update! REVIEW NOW PLEASE~_


End file.
